Makoto x Haruka: Mpreg!
by soraskye66
Summary: Just a MakoHaru Mpreg, hope you enjoy! :) I don't really know how to work this site so, if you want to read more click this link: /story/7857496-free-iwatobi-swim-club-makoto-x-haruka-love-is-in I have a lot more written in this story
1. Chapter 1

"You're what?" I could barely hide the utter shock in my voice.

"I'm pregnant." Haru looked out the small window in the locker room.

"H-how is that even possible?" I gripped his shoulders and observed his body from head to toe. A light pink splashed over his cheeks, contrasting exquisitely on his light ivory skin. He wouldn't look me in the eyes so I tilted his chin up and kissed his slightly parted lips. More blood rushed to his cheeks.

"This is serious Haru, look at me." Resembling an obedient cat he locked his beautiful blue orbs to my green ones.

"Since this is..." I blushed. "My fault.. I will take full responsibility." I wrapped him in my arms and released a long sigh. He nuzzled his head into my neck and pretty much buried himself into my chest. I heard footsteps coming from the shower. Nagisa's eye brightened when he saw us embracing.

"Let me join!" He threw his arms around both of us and giggled in a very Nagisa way. Rei simply watched us with his observative eyes. He pushed his red glasses up most likly trying to figure out the equation for hugging.

"Haru-chan, you look flushed are you okay?" Haru and I shared equally flustered expressions.

"Don't tell me! In the locker room?!" I held up both my my hands in protest.

"No, no it's not like that!" Nagisa raised a questionable eyebrow at me.

"I'm pregnant." Haru repeated just as monotone as he did when he broke the news to me. Rei pushed up his glasses again trying to hide his red face.

"T-that's n-not even possible!" Nagisa just stared at us, with an expression that neither of us could distinguish.

"Are you being serious?" Haru and I nodded in unison.

"I'm... Going to be an uncle?!" With the happiest expression I've ever seen him have he threw up a fist of victory. He stretched his hands hesitantly and placed a delicate hand on Haru's stomach.

"How long?"

"12 weeks."

"Wow! How did it happen?"

"Uwah!" Rei turned away from us again, trying to cover up his tomato red face. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"Well... Mako-" With my right hand on his mouth and the other wrapped lovingly across his shoulders I covered Haru's mouth before he could say anymore.

"I think that's enough for today." Nagisa stomped his foot in protest.

"Why not? I want the details! Rei and I do it all the time!" He smiled innocently as Rei nearly fainted.

"Nagisa! Don't be so crude!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at us and hopped his way over to Rei who was perpetrating and red in the face. Now this is entertaining.

"I love it when he get's all embarrassed." Wait, Nagisa is the...

"No." Interjected Haru.

"No what?"

"He's still the uke he's just very dominant." We are getting nowhere with this conversation. I clapped my hands together to get everyones attention.

"We need to prepare for this baby! I have some experience since I had to help with my younger siblings. Nagisa, Rei, you guys are in charge of the vitamins Haru needs to make our baby grow correctly and healthy. We'll be at Haru's house."

They ran off obeying my orders. I rubbed between Haru's shoulders hoping to ease any stress he had.

"I want a water birth." I knelt down and kissed the small swelling in his abdomen.

"I'll give you anything." A small smiled played across his kissable lips. I helped him change into his dry clothes and we were out the door. I held him close making sure people knew he was mine. And so is that baby. I thought to myself.

Nobody was ever at Haru's house. His grandma lived there but I barely ever saw her. Haru was exhausted from the long day we had. School ,Swim practice with Gou's crazy workouts, and not to mention he's pregnant. I swooped him up and carried him to his bed. When I set him down he pulled me down with him. I hovered over him being as gentle as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. This was unlike Haru but I could tell he just wanted me close to him. I laid next to him and pulled him to my chest so we laid together like spoons. I couldn't have asked for anything more. The man I loved was in my arms carrying our baby.


	2. Important! :)

I don't really know how to work this site… If you want to read more of this story click the link below:

story/7857496-free-iwatobi-swim-club-makoto-x-haruka-love-is-in


End file.
